Luigi and Daisy
by Lex0501
Summary: Princess Peach invites Princess Daisy to a party. This is Daisy's first time meeting Luigi. Mario has known Daisy but Luigi doesn't know her. What will happen when Daisy is preparing for the party Peach invited her to? Will Daisy be kidnapped? Let's see..


Daisy and Luigi meet for the first time

Chapter one

One-day Princess Daisy went out on a walk on a sunny fresh morning. She went to have a walk in her huge garden and she finds someone there. Her cousin Princess Peach was sitting down on a bench under a tree. Daisy was joined by her maid. Daisy told her she is free to leave to be alone with Peach. She then walked to her and Peach turns around and finds Daisy. Peach then stands up and hugs Daisy. Peach then told Daisy that she will be having a party. Daisy then was wondering when and what to wear that day. Her cousin then pulled Daisy to her chamber. Peach then told her to dress in her best clothing. Daisy was wondering for what it's for and Peach just smiled at her.

The next day Daisy closed her castle for she can ask her designers to make a beautiful dress. Then while that was happening Daisy was calling Peach to see what when the party is going to be and what time. She then found out it was going to be on a Saturday; which is 5 days from now. Daisy hung up and told her designers that the deadline is on Saturday at noon. Peach was smiling when she heard Daisy call her. Peach was looking forward for the party. Daisy was laying down thinking of what it could be. Then it was night time and the Princess went to sleep.

It was early in the morning that Daisy was brushing her long hair. There was only 4 days left till the party. She put on her sleeveless dress which was flurry from the bottom. She was doing her own thing till she heard a loud crash outside. The Princess then stood up and looked out her window. She saw a big cloud of smoke. When she ran to the door it opened quickly. She looked down to her maid and her maid pushed her in the room and told her to hide. The Princess then went into her large closet and hid in her dresses. There was a large slam. The Princess jumped and tried to stay quiet. The maid was trying to tell someone that the princess was gone but then the maid was pushed down. The person looked everywhere in her room. The Princess hears a man's voice yelling at the maid where the princess is at. He then found two doors and went in, he then saw that it's a huge closet. He looked at the dresses from underneath and smelled the scent of the princess. He couldn't smell her scent anywhere but the closet. He then found a very wide dress and when he pulled the silk up he saw her there. The Princess then screamed and tried to run away. But once she tried to run from him he caught her from the waist. He then put her onto his shoulder to carry her. Then the man yelled to the maid to pack some dresses.

While at the Mushroom Kingdom Peach was with Mario having cake. She was telling Mario how Daisy would react when she meets Luigi. Then Toad runs to Peach and tells her that there is an emergency. Mario jumps off his seat and then goes with Peach to the phone. She heard the maid say that Daisy has been captured by an alien man recently. Peach drops the phone and tells Mario to save her before the party. Mario then goes to Sarasaland and asks the maid what happened and she then explained. Later on he receives a phone call from the alien man.

"You can't get the Princess from me! She will marry me and be my wife", said the alien man. He then hung up on Mario.

The alien man then put the princess on his lap and pulled her close. The princess then asked, "What is your name?!" she looked at him scared and tried to avoid eye contact.

The alien then answered, " My name is Tatanga."

The princess then said, "My name is Princess Daisy of Sarasaland."

He then observed the princess a lot on her physical features and started to get interested in her. The princess then asked why she was captured and he said he heard a lot of interesting things about her. The princess then tried to get comfortable on his lap and he was trying to stay still because he felt her move on top of him.

While at the castle in Sarasaland the maid and Mario were looking for clues. The maid said they flew west to another kingdom. Mario was very mad because they are ruining everything for the party. Peach was worried and was walking around thinking when will she be rescued. Peach then heard she has a visitor and saw that it was Luigi. Peach then tried to think of something to not ruin the plan of the party surprise. Luigi then said, "Hey Princess! Where is my brother Mario?"

She then looks at him and says, "Luigi, Mario went to get my friend from a far kingdom to visit so it will take a while."

Then when Mario saw a big space ship in the sky and was thinking that was the ship the alien man is in. In the space ship Tatanga ordered Daisy to put on the wedding dress on because he felt like they didn't have time. Daisy then did and tried to look pretty. Then Daisy passed out of exhaustion while she was trying to change because Tatanga told her to dress up. Right after she fell Tatanga went to check on her and saw her on the ground. He then picked her up and took her to a room that was almost completely empty. Then after Tatanga laid her down to rest his alarm went off. He then ran to see what was wrong and he sees that Mario was climbing onto his ship. Tatanga then went after him. Mario then looked up and saw Tatanga trying to make Mario fall off. Then when Mario got in his ship Tatanga called his servants to finish him while he gets the princess. Mario tries to beat up the guys quick but by the time he almost finished off the other guy Mario see's Tatanga carrying the princess. He got so mad and knocked the last guy out. Mario then went straight to Tatanga. Tatanga then saw Mario coming so her ran with the princess to an exit. When he locked the doors for Mario won't get through Tatanga set down the brunette princess. He then got on top of her and let Mario watch as Tatanga was slowly kissing her body and taking her dress off. Daisy then started to blush and smile. Mario then got very mad because he doesn't want to see the princess in a situation like that. Mario looked around to see if there was anything around for he can break the door down. He then found a servant with keys on him. He then tried to open the door and Tatanga just went on slowly to Daisy. Mario then opened the door and Tatanga got up as fast as he could. Mario then punched him and Tatanga landed on the other side of the room. Mario then tried to get the princess in the dress correctly as fast as possible and carried her out of the room. Mario then locked Tatanga in the room and left the ship.


End file.
